Traductions Ship J2 de Left My Heart In Paris !
by Fan-Ncis-Fic
Summary: Petite traductions d'histoires de left My Heart in Paris! C'est un receuil d'histoire de different moments entre Jenny & Gibbs pendant la période de Noël. Les review sont traduites à l'auteur ! Merci à ceux qui lisent !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours à vous ! Lisant souvent les histoires françaises et anglaises et les trouvant toutes superbes, j'ai décidé de vraiment me mettre à la traduction pour vous faire profiter ! L'auteur de cette histoire est Left My Heart In Paris (demandez moi si vous voulez son compte) qui a gentiment accepté de me laisser traduire son histoire ! Je pense en traduire d'autre de cet merveilleuse auteur mais d'abord dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez parce que j'espère que je n'ai rien oublié dans la trad !

Enjoy !

* * *

Gibbs s'était à moitié réveillé un froid matin d'hiver. La seule chose dont il avait conscience était qu'il avait extrêmement froid et ça le réveillait encore plus.

Il commença à tâtonner tout autours de lui afin de trouver la couverture pour se réchauffer. Il la trouva au bout du lit, la tira mais la couverture ne bougea pas, il ouvrit difficilement un œil et comprit immédiatement d'où venait le problème.

A côté de lui, dormant d'un air tranquille et aussi innocente que jamais reposait sa ravissante rousse, enveloppé comme un cocon sous la couverture et donc la monopolisait entièrement.

Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement et descendit sa tête vers son visage. Il l'embrassa sur le front, sa joue, continua sur son nez dans le but de la réveiller de la plus agréable manière qu'il soit.

«** Jen** » murmura t-il lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle commençait à se réveiller.

« **Froid** » marmonna t-elle d'une voix endormie qu'il trouvait généralement mignonne mais maintenant il voulait vraiment partager la couverture.

«** Je sais mais moi aussi et j'ai besoin de me couvrir** » Gibbs parla d'une voix douce et tira sur la couverture mais cela n'eut pas l'effet souhaité. Elle agrippa la couverture encore plus fort.  
« **Allez Jen, ne garde pas la couverture juste pour toi !** »dit-il en tirant la couverture encore une fois ainsi qu'elle même puis il sourit à lui même lorsqu'il la sentit se laisser aller et murmurer quelque chose d'incohérent.

Gibbs tira lentement les couvertures sur lui-même et s'installa à côté de Jenny qui tremblait légèrement, il s'allongea confortablement derrière elle et passa son bras autours d'elle afin qu'ils soient bien serré «** Je vais te garder au chaud** » murmura Gibbs, ce qui la fit sourire.

« **C'est le meilleure chauffage du monde** » plaisanta t-elle d'un air endormi.

* * *

Ah j'oubliais, je traduis les reviews à l'auteur ! Montrez lui que les français respectent les auteurs ! (Si vous voulez d'autre histoire J2 allez voir le lien dans ma bio !)

Bisous & à bientot !


	2. Chapter 2

Tout était calme dans la maison de Gibbs, seul l'horloge se faisait entendre et affichait six heures du matin. Le soleil commençait à monter et faisait miroiter la fine couche de neige qui recouvrait D.C.

Dans la chambre principale, l'heureux couple dormait confortablement enlacés, le bras de Gibbs posé sur la taille de sa femme alors qu'elle avait sa tête sur son torse. Entendre les bruits du cœur de son mari à travers le vieux tee-shirt NIS la faisait se sentir en sécurité.

Lentement, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit et une tête apparut, suivit rapidement par une autre, puis une tête de chien. « **Chut !** »quémanda l'aîné à sa petite sœur qui hocha la tête en guise d'excuse.

Un gémissement provenant du lit attira leur attention ils jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil et virent Gibbs marmonner quelque chose dans son sommeil avant de rapprocher Jenny de lui, de presser un petit baiser sur son front et de se rendormir.

Owen leva son pouce en direction de Callie, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils pouvaient entrer et que tout était prêt. Callie et le chien entrèrent en silence et le petit garçon de huit ans referma toujours aussi silencieusement la porte derrière eux.

Il leva les yeux et sourit à sa sœur avant de lever un doigt, puis deux et lâcha «** C'EST Noël !** ». Callie cria et répéta la même chose le plus fort possible -sa famille savait à quel point elle savait crier- puis les deux enfants se mirent à courir en direction du lit et sautèrent sur leurs parents, laissant Sam derrière.

Gibbs et Jenny se redressèrent en même temps, Jenny rapprocha Callie d'elle, chatouilla sa petite fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à rire d'un air hystérique « **C'est pas noël avant 25 jours !** » dit-elle en souriant à sa fille et en caressant ses beaux cheveux roux qui ressemblaient énormément aux siens.

«** Mais on doit commencer à mettre les décorations ! **»Callie commença à sauter de bas en haut près de père puis s'assit sur ses genoux.

Owen s'assit à côté de sa mère et caressa Sam qui avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de Jenny.

« **Cal, c'est le premier décembre** »déclara Gibbs «** Et** »il se tourna pour regarder son réveil «** Il est six heures du matin ! **» grommela t-il avant de regarder sa fille qui afficha un air parfaitement innocent.

« **Tu as promis **»gémit-elle en le regardant du même air qu'utilisait Jenny lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose de lui.

«** Je sais** »soupira Gibbs qui se savait enroulé autour de son petit doigt « **Allez vous habiller ensuite on déjeunera, on fera une liste de ce qu'il nous faut et on ira chercher un arbre** »déclara t-il

« **Un immense arbre ! **» Callie sauta dans les bras de son père.

« **Un arbre de taille raisonnable** »corrigea Jenny avec un hochement de tête. Elle ne voulait définitivement pas d'un arbre qui prendrait toute la pièce.

« **On pourra faire des gâteaux ? **»demanda Owen à sa mère, ses beaux yeux vers rencontrant les siens.

«** Bien sur ! **»assura t-elle avant de passer ses mains dans les cheveux de son fils.

« **Vous deux vous allez vous habiller. Votre mère et moi on vous retrouve en bas !**» ordonna Gibbs

« **Oui, monsieur !** », les deux enfants sautèrent du lit et saluèrent leur père d'un air moqueur avant de partir en courant de la chambre. Sam suivit Owen en remuant sa queux d'un air heureux.

Une fois que les enfants et le chien furent sortit de la chambre, Jenny se tourna vers son mari«** Il semblerai que Noël soit déjà là** » elle esquissa un petit sourire avant de s'approcher et de l'embrasser.

«** Bah ! Sottises !** »plaisanta t-il avant de l'embrasser en retour. Il la poussa sur le lit et tira les couvertures sur eux afin de replonger dans leur petit monde, juste à eux-deux.

* * *

Petite review? Les Guests, je sais que ça demande un effort mais c'est aussi sympas de reviewer !


	3. Chapter 3

J'espère que vous avez tous passé un merveilleux Noël et que vous m'en voulez pas trop de ce retard ^^'

* * *

La neige tombait dehors, couvrant tout ce qui pouvait être atteint et rendant la ville toute blanche.

A l'intérieur d'une maison couverte de neige, le couple était allongé ensemble sur le sofa devant un beau feu qui donnait à la pièce une lueur orangé ce qui rendait l'atmosphère encore plus chaleureuse.

Gibbs avait ses bras entouré autours de Jenny, la tenant proche de lui alors qu'elle avait sa tête sur son torse et écoutait silencieusement les bruits de son cœur tandis qu'il faisait des petits cercles sur ses bras. Ils s'aimaient encore plus à chaque seconde passé ensemble, si s'était encore possible.

Jenny se leva, l'embrassa sur les lèvre et lui offrit un sourire alors qu'elle s'écarta. Elle l'aimait énormément et elle savait qu'il l'aimait aussi. Elle se demandait souvent comment elle avait pu le quitter.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir avant de revenir et de se re-blottir dans ses bras. Elle leva la main pour regarder son alliance qui brillait sous la lumière orangé. Cette année allait être l'année du changement, cette année elle allait changer, elle allait enfin faire la promesse qu'elle devait tenir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et elle était persuadé qu'elle la tiendra.

Elle ne laisserait jamais filer l'occasion de devenir Mme Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Les deux attendaient avec impatiente la nouvelle année et les projets qu'ils avaient fait ensemble.

Se marier le jours de Noël leur permettait de passer outre les mauvais souvenirs des anciens Noël et créer de nouveaux heureux souvenirs. C'était aussi un moyen de se donner à chacun le meilleur cadeau rêvé. Celui d'être aimé durant toute leur vie. Aimé par la personne qu'ils aimaient.

Bien sûr , ils voulaient tout les deux une famille ensemble. Dans quelques années, pensaient-ils. C'était l'un de leurs nombreux projets : Avoir des petits pieds qui courent partout dans la maison.

Gibbs laissa son regard divaguer dans la pièce. Il aimait voir comment ses affaires se mélangeaient progressivement avec les siens il y avait quelques photos d'eux dans la pièce, d'ancienne photos qui leur rappelaient tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

Les deux soupirèrent de plaisir encore une fois avant de se blottir dans les bras de l'autre. La neige continuait à tomber. Pour une fois personne ne les dérangeait, personne ne les avaient appelé, ils pouvaient tranquillement rester ensemble et profiter de chaque moment sans avoir à penser à tout les projets qu'ils devaient encore faire.

Ils voulaient simplement profiter du moment présent sans ce soucier de ce que l'avenir pouvait leur apporter. Car le présent leur était très précieux.


	4. Chapter 4

Jenny regarda une fois de plus la grande horloge qui était sur le mur, s'il était en retard elle le tuerait et sans ce mentir à elle-même elle savait que ça la blesserait. Tout en soupirant, elle sortit son téléphone de sa main libre, appela ce numéro qui lui était si familier et ne fût pas surprise d'entendre la messagerie.

«** Leroy Jethro Gibbs, je te jure que si tu... **»elle était sur le point de jurer mais elle se rappela que son fils de un an et demie était dans ses bras« **Si tu ramène pas vite tes fesses, tu dormiras sur le canapé toute la semaine prochaine, tu as promis que tu serais là...** » continua t-elle, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait dire d'autre mais lorsqu'elle ne trouva rien, elle raccrocha simplement d'un air triste.

« **Méchant papa** » Le petit garçon regarda sa mère avec ses yeux bleus brillant « **Va avoir des ennuis** » ajouta t-il avec un petit rire puis il sourit d'exactement la même façon que son père.

« **Tu as raison, bébé** »répondit Jenny avant d'embrasser la tête de son fils. Elle regarda les autres couples près d'eux, les autres parents, c'était la seule qui était non-accompagné. Comme à chaque fois lorsqu'il s'agissait d'affaire scolaire elle était seule, Jethro promettait qu'il viendrait mais ne le faisait jamais et elle détestait que toutes les autres mères la regardent comme si elle était célibataire.

Elle n'avouait jamais qu'ils étaient des bourreaux du travail mais elle était actuellement en congé le temps que Jasper puisse aller à la maternelle. Et elle profitait de ce congé pour s'occuper de ses enfants avec plaisir.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit significatif d'une porte qui s'ouvrait, elle se retourna avec espoir.

« **Pa** »gémit Jasper qui commençait à s'agiter dans les bras de sa mère. Il tendit ses petits bras vers son père alors qu'il marchait vers eux.

«** Tu étais où ?** »demanda Jenny alors que Gibbs prit son fils de ses bras et embrassa Jenny sur la joue

« **C'est la faute à Tony, il est tombé sur la scène de crime du coup on a mit une éternité à attraper le suspect** » Gibbs lui adressa un sourire espérant que ce sera assez pour être pardonné «** Je t'aurais bien téléphoné mais ma batterie est morte** »

Jenny lui offrit un petit sourire et décida de passer outre car il avait une bonne excuse «** Le plus important c'est que tu sois là **» dit-elle alors que les lumières s'éteignirent.

« **Comment je peux manquer la première pièce de Noël de Krissy **» répondit-il avec un sourire excité.

C'était un très grand moment pour eux, voir leur fille jouer dans sa première pièce de Noël leur tenait énormément à coeur.

«** Que tout le monde prenne un siège, la pièce va commencer **»ordonna la femme qui était sur scène.

Les trois Gibbs s'assirent sur deux sièges. Gibbs posa Jasper sur ses genoux et plaça un bras autour de lui tandis que son autre bras reposait tranquillement sur la jambe de Jenny.

« **Oh... et Jethro **»chuchota Jenny alors que son mari se tourna vers elle

«** Ouai ?**»répondit-il avec un sourire tendre.

« **N'écoute pas le message que j'ai laissé sur ton téléphone **»dit-elle simplement alors que la pièce était sur le point de commencer.

« **Pourquoi ?** »demanda t-il confus

Jenny s'apprêtait à répondre mais des parents qui se trouvaient devant eux, se tournèrent et ordonnèrent à Gibbs de se taire. Elle dû se mordre la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire tandis que Gibbs secoua la tête déçu de ne pas avoir son arme.. Il afficha un petit sourire lorsqu'il se souvint de la règle neuf.

La pièce commença sur l'histoire de Marie et Joseph à Bethléem qui cherchaient une auberge et qui finirent dans une grange.

Gibbs saisi le genou de Jenny et lui offrit une petite caresse très significative, Krissy apparut enfin comme l'ange Gabriel. Jenny avait fait le costume de sa fille. Elle l'avait fait à partir d'un ancien tissu blanc qu'elle avait cousu pour les manches et le cou, avait fait un petit halo autours du corps et une auréole.

La petite rousse regarda ses parents, leur offrit un petit sourire puis se tourna vers les trois autres personnes présents sur scène.

« **N'ai pas peur. J'ai de bonne nouvelle pour toi et pour tout le monde. Aujourd'hui à Bethléem, un sauveur est né. Vous trouverez le nouveau-né couché dans le mangeoire** » récita t-elle de la même façon qu'elle l'avait apprit chez elle.

Une fois de plus Krissy regarda ses parents. Jenny leva la petite main de Jasper pour faire signe à sa grande sœur de six ans qui répondit par un sourire tandis que Gibbs leva un pouce avec un grand sourire. Puis la petite fille sauta hors de la scène avec un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

Plus tard, lorsque la pièce eut été terminé, Krissy trouva sa mère dans la foule et l'embrassa « **Comment j'étais ?!** » demanda t-elle en levant les yeux vers ses parents.

« **Tu étais parfaite, mon ange !** »répondit Jenny en déposant un baiser sur sa tête.

Krissy se tourna vers son père « **Que-ce que t'en pense Papa ?** »demanda t-elle alors qu'elle enlever son auréole.

« **Tu étais le meilleur ange que j'ai jamais vu **»assura t-il avec un grand sourire « **Même Jasper a adoré, n'est-ce pas ?** »demanda t-il avant de bouger le petit de ses bras, Jasper regarda sa sœur et hocha la tête d'un air ensommeillé.

« **Allez, rentrons tous à la maison **»suggéra Jenny.

Elle rendit son manteau à sa fille alors qu'elle lui prenait la main et suivait son mari et son fils. Krissy lui parlait durant tout le trajet. C'était définitivement la meilleure pièce de Noël qu'ils avaient vu.


End file.
